Mimi
- Forms ▾= - Human ▾= - Ages ▾= - 10= - 11= }} }} - Devil ▾= - Ages ▾= - 10= - 11= - Young Adult= - Adult= }} }} }} - Outfits ▾= - Straitjacket= - Bikini= - Seifuku= - ▾= - PJ's= - Boxer= - Nazi= }} }} }} | caption = Mimi | name = Mimi Her | origin = | sex = Female | age = 9 (till GTFO flashback) 10 (birthday in GTFO flashback) 11 (birthday in GTFO) 21 (AB) | species = Transhuman (formerly) 1/2 Devil 1/2 Transhuman | status = Alive | eyes = Red | hair = Black | relatives = Blossom (mother) HIM (father) Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny (maternal aunts) Professor Utonium (maternal grandfather) Dexter (stepfather) Dee Dee (paternal stepaunt) Dad (paternal stepgrandfather) Mom (paternal stepgrandmother) | friends = Jeff, Grim Jr., Raven, Chi, Irwin, Hoss, The Lava Monster, Courage (pet) | enemies = HIM, Mina, Minimandy, Mandy, The Lava Monster (former), Skulker | occupation = Princess of Hell | residence = Megaville (former) HIM's Home, Hell (former) Castle Evergrim, Underworld}} Mimi Her is one of the main characters in Grim Tales. She became a main character since chapter 5, and even has her own chapter called: Grim Tales: What About Mimi. She is the daughter of HIM and Blossom, but was first raised by Blossom and possibly Dexter, although not everything is clear about her past yet. Original Bio Daughter of "Him", Townsville's most vile evil of all evil. Not much is known about Her. She is what you might call a "devilchild", possessing the powers of all that is evil. Her doesn't speak, not that she's a mute. She communicates through a kind of eye contact or staring and by looking at her straight in the eye you will completely understand what she's telling you. It is a rather bizarre kind of communication because it is neither telepathy nor psionic. '' ''Her gains her power from the seven deadly sins, for example: by spreading just a little pinch of Hate, Anger can go a long, long, long way. And as long as the world is engulfed in Lust, Greed, Vanity and all other sins Her as well as her father Him would grow stronger each day. And when the time comes Him would have enough strength to take over the whole kingdom of the Underworld and proclaim his daughter as the next ruler of the Underworld and not by some fun-loving , boneheaded, adventurous, mama’s-boy-type crybaby. One question still remains concerning the mysterious devilchild, if Him is the father, then who is the mother? Grim Tales History Before Mimi became a devil she was a human. She is the daughter of Blossom and HIM, and probably through rape. In Mimi's first years she was raised by Dexter and Blossom, although Blossom had her job as superhero, and rarely was home, but that didn't stop Mimi from loving her. Mimi had the ability to predict crimes by super powered individuals. This power was used by the government to alert superheroes when there was trouble. Her powers were boosted by a machine called The Nephilim. Because of sitting in the Nephilim all day, her legs weakened and she had to be put in wheelchair. One day General Specific visited Dexter to talk about Mimi's powers. After this discussion Jeff appeared and put Mimi back in her wheelchair to celebrate her birthday. However Mimi kept crying, calling for her mother while Dexter and Jeff tried to tell her she is on a mission and can't come. When Raven appeared, in the form of a bunny, she tells Mimi to stop whining and that she has to grow up. Mimi stops crying, Jeff thinking Raven was a bit harsh. To make it up Raven sung a bad version of "Happy Birthday" which Dexter proclaimed was terrible. The still angry Mimi used her psychokinesis and lifted up her pie and threw it to Raven, Raven backfired with an apple pie and they started a food fight. Raven was mad and wanted to take a shower when Jeff asked to give Mimi a bath too. She didn't like it and wanted to get is over as quickly as possible. On her way out of the bathroom when she slipped and fell on a bar of soap, luckily Mimi used her telekinetic powers to keep her from hitting the ground. As thanks Raven promised her that she would get her a gift for her next birthday and asked what she wanted. Mimi indicated she wanted a chakra gem for her birthday, by pointing at Raven's one. Raven promised it and asked Mimi to put her down. Mimi did so by letting her fall into the bathtub and started to playfully splash her. In the aftermath of the war in Megaville, Mimi was all alone in the wreckage. Luckily Jeff soon found her and told it wasn't safe in this place. The Lava Monster ascended from the ground and wanted to attack the two, however Raven, Irwin and Hoss Delgado jumped in to save them. After some time of battling the monster, HIM arrived he slashed Raven in the back. Irwin to attack him by transforming into a bat, which ended in HIM snapping his neck. Mimi was lifted up by the Lava Monster but Raven damaged him by throwing a meteor in his eye. The monster was killed by Blossom afterwards. While Blossom kept Mimi safe, Raven gave Jeff a necklace for Mimi as present, although it wasn't a chakra gem. Raven and Hoss started their plan to kill HIM with a nuclear bomb. Raven teleported the three of them away and the bomb exploded somewhere far away while Blossom hugged Mimi. However HIM survived. HIM chopped off her hands and replaced them with claws and made her into a devil. Further Orientation In GTFO Mimi is seen fighting Mina by chasing her and hurting her with a steak and a mallet. After Mina turned into demon wolf and tried to attack her, she was able to slow her down by putting garlic bread in her mouth and while she was weak she threw a house towards her. When Mina used her mist powers to escape before the house crashed, Mimi used a vacuum to suck her up and shook her around and thre her on the ground. When Mina turned into her bat form Mimi hit her with a for sale sign and tried to stab her with it, but failed when Vlad the Count turned into his demon form, stopping her before she killed Mina. Mimi attempts to attack again with a car but HIM interrupts. HIM talks to Vlad about an agreement about his castle being his due to their agreement but Vlad retaliates by stating he didn't "sign a contract". HIM rephrases but this time stating that Mina signed the contract. While the others talk Mimi keeled over in pain as she began turning back into human form. Luckily Mimi was able to turn back in time, covering up what she and Jeff were doing by revealing lewed photo's of herself on Facebook, though before they leave Jeff instructs her to take the photos down and delete them or he's taking away her Facebook. On their way back Jeff reminds HIM that today is Mimi's birthday. HIM however is not interested in a party without strippers and has Mimi sent to the infusion pit with Pyramid Head. Later after Hunson Abadeer managed to convince HIM to allow Jeff to throw Mimi a party. Jeff baked Mimi a cake and when going to her he spotted Mimi and The Lava Monster in the middle of a staring contest, the latest of many "battles" between the two. Jeff brings Mimi a birthday muffin and attempted to stop her from eating it until she blows out the candle, as muffins are her favorite food and she rarely gets them. Mimi quickly grabs the cupcake but Jeff pulls it back with his web-string. Mimi wants to have it but is stopped by The Lava Monster, Jeff comments that it is the excitement that got her so hyped up. Jeff ties Mimi in his web while The Lava Monster makes some decoration, Mimi meanwhile tries to cut herself loose with a knife. Jeff then places a present for her on the table and she sees that the gift is from Raven. She gets mad and grabs the present. She stands still and The Lava Monster wonders what she is doing, Jeff says to leave her alone as Mimi is remembering the time she befriended Raven during her last birthday party. Once the flash back is over instead of a chakra gem like she expected she discovered a necklace with a coin pendant. Overwhelmed with emotion Mimi ripped the coin off the chain and burned it into her head like a chakra, moaning in pleasure from the pain. With her makeshift chakra in place Him's contribution to the party began, with the arrival of numerous servants of Him acting like male strippers and dancing with Mimi. After the party is over Mimi is seen getting ready for bed, Jeff tucking her in and reminding her to get some sleep as they have a long day tomorrow. From Down Below Sometime between her eleventh birthday and the incident in Halloween Town, Mimi and Jeff go to a concert held in the City of Aku. While there DJ Salvatore announces the underworld idol, Chi, who is going to sing for them, while Mimi looks amazed when she enters the stage. After the concert Mimi is alone walking the alleys of the city. There she suddenly sees Skulker holding an unconscious Chi while attacking her guards. After the Demon Reaper is released in Halloween Town, HIM sent Mimi to Heaven to kidnap Minnie from Redeemer. She later appeared in the Realm of Flesh and Blood in human form where she met Grim Jr. and was saved from Billy Kincaid by Redeemer, who didn't recognize her because she was in human form at the time. They met her caretaker Jeff the spider and were taken to his home in the realm. When HIM arrived on scene with Minnie, Jeff re-united Mimi with her Devil Essence, which was disguised as a scarf Jeff was wearing. While HIM used Minnie as a bargaining chip Mimi used a paintball gun to torture Redeemer. When Junior refused HIM's bargain Jeff freed Redeemer from the spider web. Junior woke Minnie up from HIM's manipulation by kissing her. At this moment Redeemer slashed HIM's claw off, grabbed Minnie and teleported to Heaven. The angered HIM threw his scythe at Jeff and Junior, but the scythe was blocked by Mimi. She quickly teleported herself along with Jeff and Junior in safety to Limbo. Once there Jeff explained that Mimi acted only to protect him, he has been with her since she was born and he has been something of a father to her. At that time Clockwork arrives to take Junior back to Halloween Town, with HIM not far behind him. Though Junior wants to stay to defend Jeff and Mimi, Clockwork insists. Jeff says that it's allright they know how to handle themselves, and before he goes Mimi and Junior share intimate moment, only to be ruined by Mimi who pinches Junior's cheeks. What About Mimi? After Junior left Mimi and Jeff they were found by Him who killed Jeff and imprisoned his soul. HIM told Mimi that the only way to get Jeff back is to get Horror's Hand for him from Castle of Grim. Not too long after Mimi was well on her way to breaking into the castle, scaling the outer walls where she was spotted via security camera's by Lord Pain. Pain quickly sent the castle into alert informing Mandy and rallying the defenses on her orders. Mimi got lost in the castle eventually finding Mandy's Vault currently guarded by Lord Pain, the Castle Guards, Minnie and Junior. Mimi easily dispatched the guards and Pain. Junior attempts for reason with Mimi and although they share a intimate moment at first she then attacks him in a variety of ways ending with decapitating him. Minnie attempted to threaten Mimi but she interrupts her mid rant with a iron to the face. The final straw drawn, Minnie attacks Mimi using Junior's body. Though Mimi enjoys the painful experience she ends the fight by flipping the body over onto the siblings and using it to pin them down. Mimi soon meets the vault's guard dog Cerberus, the middle head attempting to eat her but unfortunately for them they're no match for Mimi who breaks into the vault and begins looking for the item Him sent her for. A Tricycle soon catches Mimi's full attention but she is interrupted by Mandroid and Billybot, unfortunately for the two robots Mimi easily dispatches them. Mandy soon arrives and while she thanks Mimi for dealing with the robots for her she must collect the fee for trespassing into the vault from Mimi: her head. The two get into a brutal distance fight Mimi with Angry Birds and Mandy with her guns. Unfortunately they seem to be dead even, Mandy even compliments Mimi on her fighting abilities, on different circumstances she may have saw fit to let her out of the castle with her life. Grim, Minnie and Junior come in with Mimi's map which instructs her infiltrate the vault and steal one of it's most powerful and dangerous artifacts. Deciding to give Mimi what she wants Mandy unleashes Horror's Hand on the demon hybrid. The Hand brought those present into Mimi's worst memory, the aftermath of the war in Megaville where one by one Mimi re-witnessed the death's of her friends and family at the hands of her father, culminating in being separated from her mother by HIM in his giant monster form. With the illusion over Mimi releases a glass shattering wail of despair that shatters all the display cases and further enraging Mandy. Deciding to end this Mandy activates the Pentagram Generators, sucking the Devil Essence out of Mimi and making it the newest display in the Vault. Junior was able to vouch for Mimi, and impressed in her son showing his back bone for once Mandy decides to let him keep Mimi as a pet of sorts, but warns him that if she sees her in her vault again then she's making her into a permanent addition. Junior takes Mimi to his room to rest. There while Junior is arguing with his Nergaling side and talking with Nergal Mimi hides underneath his bed and attacks him, apparently having gone feral, possibly because she was scared or still trying to get the hand for HIM. Junior realizes that Mimi is doing this to try and protect Jeff and promises her that he will save her and Jeff, unfortunately she is not in any condition to listen reason and continues to attack. A while later Mimi is shown having calmed down, sleeping peacefully under Junior's bed. Unfortunately she hasn't been eating, despite Junior's stubborn efforts to feed her, and usually responding by biting him. Spotting a hallucination of Jeff on Junior's balcony she chases after him, sleep walking off of one of the castle's spikes with Junior chasing after her and catching her with the aid of a Nergal grappling hook. Unfortunately Mandy severs the line thus causing the pair to resume falling. Luckily Junior is able to grow a pair of wings to narrowly save Mimi in time. After bringing her back to his room Mimi finally wakes up and attacks the boys again, stopping only when she spots the muffin Junior brought her. She grabs the muffin and crawls back under Junior's bed with the muffin in her mouth. Afterbirth A couple years later in Afterbirth, Grim Jr. made contact with her again since he needed her help. She had to search information about a Basilican. She showed the information when suddenly Daniela got kidnapped by Empheles. She then searched for Basilican sightenings on Googhoul and found the location of Boogeyman's Castle. Later when Dani and Manny were attacked by Creeper Mimi saved them by crushing them with a wreckingball. She then took Manny and Dani back to Grim Jr. and help Grim Jr. get rid of the Boogeyman by summoning a devil portal to pull him in. She then returned Manny and Dani to Grim Jr. and Minimandy and teleported everyone away. Personality Even though Mimi is the daughter of the powerful Him (which is the villain everybody knows from the PowerPuff Girls), and that she has been brought up to one day succeed her father as the overlord of hell, she despises her horrible powers and the very existence of the devil in her. She was shown to have the ability to show compassion, which she had demonstrated first appearance. Jeff has said that before her father ravaged her innocence she was once very innocent and pure. It was said by Jeff that Mimi suppressed her human emotions in order to protect herself from the horrors that her father exposed her too. She was shown to care for Raven as she was crying when she and Hoss sacrificed themselves. For now, she's shown to be very calm, quiet, level-headed, and intelligent. She is very similar to Raven as they both hide/supress their emotions and are mysterious. She has been shown to enjoy things that kids her age would, like tricycles and she usually shown always sticking her tonque out. She rarely looses her temper but when she does she becomes vicious, evident when she attacked Grim Jr. in her human form. She might also be fearless in her demonic form, albeit because of all the things her Father has shown and done to her. This is evident when she climbed the castle wall (even though one wrong move and she'd fall to her death), her Father getting in her face, and her fight against Mandy. Mimi is also shown to be a Masochist, as when Minnie used Jr.'s Nergal powers to impale and contrict her body, she moaned in pleasure. She does, however, shown to have a soft spot and love for her long time caregiver Jeff-going so far as to raid Mandy's treasure room for an artifact that will allow her to possibly get him back. Little did she know though, her father sent her there knowing that she wouldn't succeed. She also seems to like Chi a lot, since when she first met her, she knocked her to the ground excitingly while waving the tip of her tail, keeps a picture of her and has her number on her phone. It's a possibility that Chi is her only friend who is of her age and really enjoy her company, not counting Jeff who has been her nanny and took care of her for her entire life, her father's subjects who will be under her command when she'll take her father's place, and Grim Jr., who sees her as a friend but she does not return the feeling for now. She was shown to get very angry when she saw Skulker trying to kidnap Chi, and immediately rushes to save her idol. Appearance As a devil, Mimi (much like her father) is red in colour, and she has long, straight pulled back black hair and red eyes. Mimi's hands are replaced by crustacean-like claws, much like Him, and has a dinosaur like tail. Mimi has a gold coloured circle burned onto her head, and small, and black horns on the sides of her head, just above her ears. Mimi's outfit is a short red dress with a furry white trim around her collar, cuffs, and bottom of the dress, and a black belt. Her feet and legs are covered by long, black thigh-high go-go boots. She wears a pink thong, as seen in one of the pictures. As a human, Mimi is a young human girl with the same long, straight black hair with bangs and red eyes. Before she was taken by her father, she wore a large pink bow in her hair, a long white dress with lace and similar black stiletto boots with tiny pink ribbons attached. She was also possibly parapelgic for she was confined to a wheelchair and had a hard time trying to call for her mother. Mimi also had pink nail polish on her fingernails. In the present, she had her hands removed by HIM and covered up her forearms with bandages. She seems to wear the same long white dress from before, but tattered and bandages on her feet. Age The youngest age in which we have seen Mimi was in GT:WHAM. On the day that HIM took Mimi with him, it was her tenth birthday, although not celebrated. In the flashback of GTFO she celebrated her tenth birthday, when she still was a human, along with Jeff and Dexter. After one year she celebrated her eleventh birthday, when she was turned into a devil already, in Hell. She celebrated it along with Jeff and The Lava Monster. Currently Mimi is still 11 years old. Powers and Abilities Mimi has shown several kinds of ability she can use with the most common ability being able to materialize anything she wants out of thin air. She has summoned all kinds of objects (albeit supernatrually enhanced) like kitchen knifes (however they were immense in size and protruded from the ground), an iron frying pan, a slingshot, paintball gun, rope, mallet, refrigerator, skateboard, waterhose, mirror, spear, lockpick a giant wreckingball and various other things. Her fighting style basically consists or throwing and using everything she can erratically and randomly, albeit fitting an specific situation when it arrives. She, however, always focus in using common household objects as weaponry (including a house itself). She also is seen shooting Angry Birds. It is shown in Jeff's house that she is able to teleport to other locations, the extent of which this is of yet unknown. She has also displayed superstrength of which extent is unknown (although she's shown to have lifted and thrown a refrigerator, throwing around Grim's guards, and swinging around Cerberus all with relative ease). Mimi also has powers of agility, durability, stamina, and endurance. One of Mimi's strongest powers, which she used in Afterbirth, is to create a portal in the ground where several claws come out, similiar to hers, and grab the enemy and drag them into the portal, probably to hell. It is shown that before Mimi bcame a devil she also already had unique powers. Although not really related to one of her parents; It was revealed that Mimi is a high-level telepath, her speciality is precognition though she's also shown to be a powerful telekinetic. However she can only predict crimes commited by super powered individuals. She can tell the exact time and place of this crime. It is unknown if Mimi can use any powers of her parents; like Laser Vision, X-ray vision, invunerability, super speed, flight, energy projection, and ice breath like Blossom or manipulating other people's minds and various other demonic powers like Him. However Mimi has shown to do a sort of a sonic scream (loud enough to shatter glass or enough to warp metal.) Mimi is an excellent fighter, as stated by Mandy, using her powers along with her hand-to-hand making a deadly combo, usually besting anyone who comes before her. Family Quotes Gallery Video Trivia *Mimi doesn't speak the whole story. However, she spoke small sentences in her nightmare in the ruins as human, and is capable of screaming. *It's possible that Mimi has a fetish for pain, as when Grim Jr. struck her, she moaned in pleasure. *Mimi's human form resembles Lalavava Astronominov. **Her hair style, clothes and demon stare makes her look like Enma Ai from Hell Girl. * Mimi's name could be based on "Me me" similar to her father's name, "Him". * Mimi has her own Facebook profile, Mimi Her. * It's mentioned by Hudson Abadeer that Mimi killed her mother. It was later confirmed by Chi who had a vision of Mimi killing Blossom. * For, yet, unknown reasons Mimi can't make children. It is a possible side effect of the Nephilim, since it took away her ability to walk and to talk properly while she was under it's influence. * Even with a proper bed to sleep in, Mimi will sleep under the bed. This is seen in the GTFO page 'End to a long birthday' and the Chapter 8 page 'When in doubt go to war'. Though the reason for this is unknown. * Mimi's current hairstyle is in honor of Raven, having no bangs and a chakra right on her forehead, just like Raven had. * Mimi first met Chi when the latter was performing her concert. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Human Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Devil Category:Princess Category:Main Character Category:Featured Category:Half-breed Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Transhuman